


We Paint White Roses Red

by Joyd



Series: Undergrad AU [6]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Idiots in Love, Movie Night, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyd/pseuds/Joyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’d die for you.” It’s more of a mumble than words, punctuated with a yawn as he blinks slowly, still fighting sleep, and the credits start to roll. “Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Does it count as a confession if no one hears you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Paint White Roses Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lethargicProfessor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/gifts).



> For the Prompt: _"I'd die for you. Of course, I'd haunt you in the afterlife but really, it's the thought that counts."_
> 
> I have written so much fluff and cuddles lately, it's weird. Even that horror movie one wasn't nearly as angsty OR smutty as I usually get.  
> I gotta switch it up, I'm getting hives.
> 
> The title is entirely irrelevant, I just couldn't think of one.

They’re sprawled out in front of Winters’ TV, watching some movie that only has half their attention. Cross is stretched out on the couch with Winters sitting on the floor in front of him, one hand in his hair and his head in Klaud’s lap as she dozes tucked into the corner of the old thing. Winters is almost certainly asleep, too, lulled into it by the lazily trailing fingers through his hair despite himself.

Not to mention the three bottles of wine they’d worked their way through together. Honestly, Cross isn’t even sure how he’s awake, but then he doesn’t quite fit on the worn couch, so it’s hard to get comfortable twisted up like he is. He can feel it catching up with him, though, and he already dreads the pain his hips and lower back are going to be in from sleeping on the lumpy thing. Not that he’ll move, of course. 

He’s pretty sure he’s seen this movie before, some zombie thing from a few years back, but he can’t remember anything until he’s watching it and reminded. One of the protagonists has let some zombies loose in what he thinks is some sort of military base, but he was pretty drunk when they got there and is only slightly less-so now. He feels Winters finally give up on staying awake, his shoulders relaxing completely against the couch as he slouches down further, head resting next to Cross’ stomach in easy reach. Klaud is snoring softly above him, her head tipped back against the back of the couch and really, they’re both going to have horrible neck and back pain when they wake up, not to mention the hangovers. 

As the protagonists reunite on screen, effectively having taken out their captives and escaped the zombies, he tangles his fingers more firmly in Winters’ hair and nuzzles lazily at Klaud’s thigh with his cheek. 

“I’d die for you.” It’s more of a mumble than words, punctuated with a yawn as he blinks slowly, still fighting sleep, and the credits start to roll. “Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.” 

The last part is barely intelligible as he falls asleep, but no one is awake to hear his less than coherent mumbles, anyway.


End file.
